1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable hair curler having a lamp type heat source member, and more particularly to a portable hair curler having a lamp type heat source member, wherein a heat emitting lamp seat may co-operate with a lamp type heat source member, thereby forming a portable heat source that may be carried freely and replaced easily, thereby enhancing the versatility of the portable hair curler.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional hair curler comprises a handle having a front end provided with a heating member, and a rear end connected to an electric cord. However, the conventional hair curler has the following disadvantages.
1. The conventional hair curler has to connect the electric cord, so that the conventional hair curler cannot be used at a distal position and cannot also be used outdoors, thereby limiting the versatility of the conventional hair curler.
2. The operation of the conventional hair curler is easily interrupted by the electric cord, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.
3. The heating member of the conventional hair curler is often a heated filament which is very expensive and has a complicated structure, thereby increasing the cost of fabrication.
4. The heated filament is easily worn out due to collision, so that it is necessary to replace the entire hair curler when the heated filament is broken, thereby causing consumption of cost.
5. The conventional hair curler can be used to dress the hair only without any other function, thereby limiting the versatility of the conventional hair curler.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a portable hair curler having a lamp type heat source member, wherein a heat emitting lamp seat may co-operate with a lamp type heat source member, thereby forming a portable heat source that may be carried freely and replaced easily, thereby enhancing the versatility of the portable hair curler.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a portable hair curler having a lamp type heat source member, comprising: a handle having a first end provided with a heat emitting housing which contains a net-shaped heat-sink member therein, and a hair roller member mounted on an outside of the heat emitting housing;
the first end of the handle provided with a tongue, and a thumb press for elastically pressing the tongue to mate with the heat emitting housing to clip and hold hair;
the thumb press of the handle having an end face provided with a locking hole, the hair roller member provided with an elastic locking portion that may be snapped into the locking hole of the thumb press of the handle;
the net-shaped heat-sink member mounted in a hollow inner wall of the heat emitting housing, so that heat may be evenly distributed around a periphery of the heat emitting housing through the net-shaped heat-sink member;
wherein:
the handle has a second provided with a hollow power supply chamber for receiving therein at least one chargeable electric source member, a control circuit member is mounted in the power supply chamber, a heat emitting lamp seat has a first end mounted on the first end of the handle and electrically connected to the electric source member, a lamp type heat source member is inserted on a second end of the heat emitting lamp seat, the control circuit member may be controlled by a switch to supply electric power to the heat emitting lamp seat, so that the lamp type heat source member may be heated or turned off.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.